Conventionally, a conductive metal wire (element wire) have been used as a material for electric wire and the like, and a drawing is known as a manufacturing method of the metal wire, where a metallic material is extended to be thin through dies while being stretched in an axial direction (for example, refer to PTL 1). The patent literature 1 describes a manufacturing method in which a conductive material is subjected to a typical drawing and is extended, thereafter a bending where the conductive material is bent (secondary processing) is performed. The element wire obtained by such bending has an increased mechanical strength due to a change of crystal grains contained in a conductor into fine isometric grains.